Boldness
by PhoebeDreams
Summary: Ginny and Draco are at war. When he plays dirty, she decides to get revenge.


_Dring, dring, dring…_

Ginny sat up, sighing, and fumbled for the alarm clock on her nightstand. She briefly considered just turning it off and going back to sleep, but decided against it. She'd already done that the day before, and had promptly ended up being late for class. And while she had missed breakfast, Draco Malfoy had used the time to tell everyone that he had seduced her. Yeah, as if! Unfortunately, most of the students had believed him when he jovially presented them with one of her bras. Ginny didn't have the faintest idea how he'd gotten his hands onto it, but she knew for a fact that he had not taken it off her. He had probably threatened one of the house elves to get it from the laundry for him. Really! Ever since she had hexed him last year, he seemed to be obsessed with her. He had literally proclaimed war on her, and by now, they had dailyrun-ins in the corridors. They were equally strong opponents, and the entire school was always excitedly anticipating their duels. When angered, Ginny possessed powers she couldn't even control herself and she could sense his opponent's next step before he himself knew of it. Draco on the other hand was quick, sly and ruthless, and both were equally stubborn. But now he had used dirty methods, and Ginny decided it was time to leave the fair play behind. She had an idea how to humiliate him in front of the entire school, and today was going to be the day. She had already pulled Harry aside and asked him to hold Ron back no matter what might happen – without informing him of her plans, of course – and he had reluctantly agreed.

So now Ginny was starting on her preparations, putting on a carefully chosen outfit: An old, slightly short skirt, no tie or school jumper, and her blouse barely buttoned up to the top of her bra. After putting the finishing touches on her hair and applying some shiny lip gloss, Ginny descended the stairs feeling very content with her appearance. The moment she entered the Great Hall in her unusual attire, heads turned in hr direction and murmurs could be heard, increasing when she passed by her usual place at the Gryffindor table and headed toward a certain Slytherin instead.

Draco, knowing that you are always inferior to an enemy if he can look down on you, quickly stood up to great the determined redhead and bowed down mockingly.

"Miss Weasley! To what do I owe the pleasure of your attention?" Pansy Parkinson in the seat next to him giggled, but went completely ignored by the fiery witch in front of her.

"I have been told there are rumours about the two of us..." He raised his eyebrows.

"Rumours?"

"Yes, and you seem to be the one who started them. Now, I was wondering, what makes you say such things about the two of us? Judging by the intense dislike you hold for me, one should think that would be the last thing on your mind. Obviously, the thought is not that far from you, is it?" Pansy let out a shriek of outrage, and Blaise Zabini mockingly clapped his hands while trying to steal a glance under Ginny's skirt.

"What are you trying to say, Weasel?"

"I'm saying that these rumours might just be a product of your fantasy. Or should I say fantasies?" She raised one eyebrow and smirked, imitating his usual expression. "I am here to correct those rumors." With that, she took one last step closer to him, closing the distance between them, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall.

"What the...!" was all he could utter before her lips closer over his, and the entire school watched as the kiss grew more intense and Malfoy's defense faltered. At first, he had been petrified with shock and disgust when the littlest Weasley attacked him. Then her tongue lightly touched his lower lip, and he was gone. Totally oblivious to the fact that they were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, where everyone could see them, and that his reputation would be ruined after this. The only things he was aware of were her soft lips, her body pressed against his, her light cinnamon smell and the little gasp that escaped her when his tongue met hers. He had to get back in control over the situation, so he grabbed her arms and turned her around, pressing her against the wall and thus enabling himself to participate more actively in the kiss. Her lips left his mouth to whisper in his ear:

"Are you trying todefeat me?" She bit his earlobe softly, and his legs threatened to give in under him.

"Forget it!" She whispered softly, barely audible, before her lips forcefully returned to his.

Ginny relized that something was going horribly wrong. This could should have been over long since, and it should not be this good. She should not be getting this tingling sensation in her stomach, or liking the way his lips played with hers. She should not be alternately burning up or icy cold. And most of all, his body should not fit hers the way it did! She felt more than she wanted to feel, and much more than she should. His fingers grazed the skin of her arm, and a jolt of electricity surged through her. She boldly pulled his lower lip with her teeth.

And right at this very moment, someone chose to grab him and pull him away from her. She could still taste his coppery blood on her lips, making her slightly dizzy. However, her head cleared instantly, when a cold voice cut through the fog in her head like a knife:

"Miss Weasley, would you mind explaining to me what made you practically attack your fellow student?" Ginny glanced at Professor Snape nervously. She had not thought this plan all the way through, apparently.

"30 points from Gryffindor, and I will see you in my office at eight this evening. I am sure there will be some cauldrons waiting to be scrubbed." The professor turned around, intending to walk away, but was stopped by a rather sourly-looking Professor McGonagall.

"What about Mr Malfoy? I think it takes two persons to do this." She left it unexplained if "this" was referring to the kiss or the cauldron scrubbing.

"Mr. Malfoy was viciously attacked." Ginny could have sworn she heard McGonagall snort quietly.

"I think Mr. Malfoy would have been very much able to defend himself against a girl not nearly his size if he really wanted to. Therefore, I must ask you to include him in Miss Weasley's detention tonight. Thank you very much." With that, she stalked away, followed by a silently fuming Snape.

Ginny stepped up to Malfoy, who was currently pressing a hand to his bleeding lip, and whispered into his ear:

"See you tonight!" Her lips barely grazed his skin, and she registered with smug triumph that he shivered. Then she turned around and strolled out of the Great Hall with seductively swinging hips, not aware that the eyes of every boy in the room were on her, and that Harry needed help from Neville and Seamus in order to keep Ron in his seat.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy found himself looking forward to detention.

A/N: This is the Translation of my German fic "Übermut", inspired by a song by the band Mia. Though I actually like the English version better.


End file.
